In many applications, particularly in the construction industry, adhesives are applied from bulk containers using dispensers. In particular, moisture-sensitive two-part adhesive systems can be applied using such dispensers. These dispensers mix the two components and apply the blended adhesive as desired. These two-part adhesive systems can be polyurethanes which are very moisture sensitive. An adhesive dispenser used for such applications is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,167,170, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Typically, these bulk containers of adhesives are plastic bags or bladders having an outlet port which attaches to the dispenser. The bags are stored in corrugated boxes. These containers are not optimal for a number of reasons. The flexible films may not provide an adequate moisture vapor barrier, particularly when the adhesive is stored for longer periods of time. Also, the packaging itself can be left outside and subjected to rain, temperature extremes and sunlight, including ultraviolet radiation. This reduces useful life of these containers and in turn, can result in the adhesive becoming unsuitable for use.